Otoshi Kyaruko
Otoshi is a devil and a member of the Occult Research Club. Appearance Otoshi has light brown/blonde hair, grayish-blue eyes and is really freaking pale, to be honest (not vampire level pale, just really pale overall). He usually wears the usual Kuoh Academy boys outfit (which, you probably know how it looks). While in off-time devil work, he wears a white blazer with a black shirt underneath, black pants and grey sports shoes with white accents. For some reason, most girls think he's cute, and to be honest, he gets cuter when he blushes. Personality Otoshi is usually very shy and can easily get flustered when it comes to girls flirting with him, which in a group like the ORC, can happen a lot, and although he's used to it, he still starts blushing like crazy. When it come to battle though, he is very serious, calm and collected, although originally he was scared after a fallen angel encounter. He is also very caring for his friends (look at the quote at the beginning) to the point of threatening Azazel to kill him after misinterpreting his actions as an attempt to harm the ORC members. After activating his Sacred Gear, he is shown being really confident in himself, although that confidence dies out afterwards, and comes back around for a bit after he unlocks his Balance Breaker. History As a kid, Otoshi wasn't too good at making friends. But as he grew, there appeared more people that surrounded him as friends. But once he saw his first fallen angel, his life changed forever. Good thing that the fallen angel didn't see him. After growing up to teenage years, he went to Kuoh Academy to learn more about the mysterious fallen angel, as well as, obviously, more graduation. Plot While Otoshi was hanging out in the Kuoh Academy corridors, he saw Rias Gremory doing her usual "looking through a window while kinda, sort of, not really sitting on it" thing. He asked her about the view, and she said that the street is really busy, and Otoshi, like he didn't care, said that it's obvious. After that, he noticed a girl that he said "hi" to. She responded, they introduced each other, and the girl, now known as Yuuma to him, suddenly asks him out. He starts blushing, but then says that if she wants to, they'll go. Next day, he did his school stuff and then went to the specified date location. After Yuuma comes over, she shows him her true fallen angel form, giving him some serious PTSD. She then says that her real name is Raynare (atleast I think that the fallen angel who killed Issei was named that), and seeing "those goddamned black wings", Otoshi runs away, but Raynare catches up to him and makes a hole in his chest. While he was unconscious, Rias came over and saw his hand flickering for a bit, recognising a Sacred Gear. She uses up half a full pawn set to revive him, and when he does, she's gone. Next day after that, during his school time, he meets up with Rias again and, to his surprise, she gives him an invitation to the Occult Research Club. Seeing as he needed a club and fast, he quickly signed up for the meeting. After school, he, Rias, Issei and all the other members met up at their chamber thingy and told him the whole devil thing, as well as that he's now a devil too. He was shocked from that, and Rias tried to calm him down one of the only ways she knows: by putting his face right on her chest. Unfortunately, she didn't know how shy Otoshi was, and as that's the case, only made it worse. He passed out, and she took him to his home. When he wakes up, he is thinking that it's a dream, and as such, goes to the school no problem. As he's going in, he sees Rias and greets her. She responds by greeting him back and asking how he dealt with his devil thing. After that, Otoshi has his "it wasn't a dream, but a nightmare" moment and stops the talk there. Later on, he still goes into the club room, but then Koneko comes out of nowhere and just then does he notice her neko stuff. He can't do anything but say out loud that she's cute, and then Koneko starts blushing and says "thank you". She also said that no one before told that to her, not even Issei. Otoshi says that being the total perv that Issei is, he should have pointed that out already unless he didn't notice. Koneko then suddenly pounces on Otoshi and says that she will give him a "proper thanks", but then Otoshi pushes her off and says that he's not into that stuff. After that, Rias and the others come in and Rias asks Otoshi what happened that made him die, and after he explains everything, they start discussing how Raynare could have revived, and came to the conclusion that when she "died", she still kept some of the Twilight Healing powers she stole from Asia and subconsciously used them to keep herself from dying, but still fell into a coma. Otoshi says that it "sounds legit", but then asks them about Sacred Gears. They explain it to him, and Rias tells him that he has one too, which she noticed flicker in and out for a bit right before he died. After she told that to him, he was in utter awe due to him "also having epic powers", but then she said that all devils have that and that Sacred Gears just give unique ones. But it just made him more excited, but then asked if Raynare killed him because of his Sacred Gear, and Issei says that it might be so. He gets less excited, and they talk about more stuff until the day comes to an end. Next day is Saturday, so Otoshi doesn't need to go to school. He goes to the place where he "dated" with Raynare and meets her again. She is shocked that he's still alive and that he's a devil, and tries to kill him again. He hops back, but doesn't know how to control his devil powers and, just like Issei, jumps back a bit too ''far. Due to that, he bumps into another fallen angel, but quickly reacted to it and stepped behind him before he attacked. After a bit of him dodging Raynare and the other fallen angel's attacks, the new one hits Otoshi, and then Raynare attacks him again, which he tries to dodge, but couldn't fully. He got beat up a bit more by the 2 fallen angels, and suddenly, a mark appears on the back of his hand, creating an ice shield to block another attack from Raynare. Otoshi is in awe from that, but tries to not show it. Then, he tries something else with it, and shoots multiple wind-infused fireballs (Kakuzu style (which btw, Kakuzu is a Naruto character)) at the 2 fallen angels. It scares them off, and then Otoshi leaves as well. Next day, AKA Sunday, he goes back there, and sees Issei investigating. Otoshi asks him what's up, and he said that Rias asked him to check out what the hell (YAY! A PUN I MADE BY COMPLETE ACCIDENT!) happened. He tells him the events of yesterday, and Issei says that it might be his Sacred Gear that did all that, although he didn't see a non-item-based Sacred Gear ever before. Otoshi tells him to get him to Rias, and Issei does. After a bit of explaining to her, Rias says that his Sacred Gear is interesting and tells him to summon it, but problem is, he doesn't know how. Then she tells him to re-create the feelings/emotions that he felt when he first used it. He reformed the pain from all the wounds, the fear for his life and the lives of his friends, and the anger from the fact that he couldn't do anything about it, and the mark appears again. When Rias sees it, he tells him to try using it more to train up, as well as organized training sessions for him to get used to both his devil powers and his Element Mark Sacred Gear. After a few days of training and schoolwork, Rias gets a sighting of Raynare and tells everyone about it, including Otoshi. She tells them that they're going back to the old church where Raynare took Asia's Twilight Healing. After they go there, they think this might be a trap, but Otoshi goes in anyways, making everyone else go in as well. As expected, they see Raynare there, but she really only seems to be interested in Issei and Otoshi, who both engage her in a fight. After a bit of fighting, Issei tries Balance Breaking, but Raynare hits him out of it before it could complete. Seeing her hurt his friend, he goes into a rage, which triggers the Element Mark. After that, lightning surrounds his hand, he dashes over to Raynare and hits her with it, causing a rapid series of lightning bolts to go right through her body (pretty much exactly like base form kid Sasuke's EPIC Chidori), killing her for good (now for real). A few days after that, they meet Azazel, who didn't get much of a chance to show off his custom Sacred Gear thingy, and since they are the only one's there, and he's going to show off a weapon, Otoshi thought that it was an assault, and started hitting Azazel all over the place, sometimes getting hit himself, but eventually beating him. After that, he threatens to kill Azazel if he attacks his friends again, but he says he never wanted to, and can actually show the Sacred Gear off when they need it. Otoshi and Azazel both introduce themselves to each other, and then they start training together. After a few months (which during that were only a few pacts and random side enemy encounters), the ORC comes across Kuroka, who then notices Otoshi and... starts flirting with him? He's like: What the heck is happening? But then she stops doing that and tries to get Koneko again, just as a joke, but she refuses anyways. Then, Kuroka attacks the crew for no reason, which forces Otoshi into unlocking his Balance Breaker and beating her, but then she escapes. Next day, Otoshi is walking around the school when he meets Kuroka again and she says that it wasn't nice to nearly kill her, and he says he's deeply sorry for it. But then Kuroka says that it's nothing and she already forgave him, and then pounces onto him and asks, "Now, are we gonna finish what we started, nya~?". But she doesn't know how shy and fluster-easy Otoshi is, and he slightly pushes her off and says that he's not interested in close relationships like that. Kuroka then starts looking sad, and to not make her sad, he pecks her on the forehead, but then runs away all flustered and blushing and stuff. He lies down on his bed, waiting to fall asleep. And he does. After that, Otoshi was going to new places, beating different enemies and trying to keep the girls off his pants. Except Asia and Xenovia, because Asia doesn't want to leave her really close friend, and Xenovia still wants Issei Jr. to be a thing (LOL Issei Jr.). Oh, and Rias too. Because confessions are a thing. At one point, he obtained the Holy Sword, Clarent. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Strength':' '''Otoshi even in seemingly early devil days was crazy strong, being able to knock around Azazel ''almost like it was nothing, but got hit either way. Immense Speed:' '''Otoshi, even at his first days, was able to dodge point blank attacks from 2 fallen angels for a while. After his training, he could keep up with Kiba and Azazel. '''Immense Durability':' '''Otoshi survived attacks from 2 fallen angels ''at once, as well as Azazel and Kuroka. 'Nuff said. Immense Latent Energy:' '''Although the magical bit of it can only be channeled with his Balance Breaker, Otoshi has enough latent energy to beat Kuroka (and a few other powerful enemies). As for his demonic energy, he still has a lot of it, but not as much as magical energy, although he can control it all the time, Balance Broken or not. '''Master Combatant':' '''Otoshi was able to keep up with Raynare while only having his hands, feet and the power boost that he got from becoming a devil, as well as fight on Azazel's level. '''Master Swordsman':' '''Otoshi wasn't so good with a sword at first, but with some training from Kiba, he could wield it literally no problem, to the point of swordfighting with Kiba on equal footing. '''Flight':' '''Otoshi can fly using his 2 trusty devil wings. 'Nuff said again. Equipment '''Element Mark':' '''Otoshi's Sacred Gear and his main source of ranged attacks. When he activates it, a mark appears on the back of his right hand, giving him power over the different elements, like fire, wind and lightning. He can even use the different sub elements some of them have, for example, controlling ice or fog via his water manipulation alone. * '''Element Mark: Energy Control': The Balance Breaker of the Element Mark, which makes an upside down version of the symbol on his hand overlay the original, forming a diamond shape that starts glowing from inside out. As the name implies, it allows Otoshi to manipulate his latent magical energy, but he can't use any of his elemental abilities for as long as it's active (basically less of a power-up and more of a switcheroo thingy). Also, during extended periods of using this Balance Breaker, glowing cracks start spreading from the glowing diamond shape to the rest of his body, meaning that if he uses it for too long, he'll die. Clarent: Otoshi's second weapon, the 3rd strongest of the known Holy Swords. It has an easily manipulated holy aura that Otoshi can augment with his demonic energy for increased damage output. It can cut through almost anything, except other Holy Swords and Sacred Gears. If it's charged enough, it can release a powerful energy attack, either in the form of a beam or a Getsuga Tensho looking wave attack. Quotes "Well, it seems like my time is up... Goodbye, cruel world." -Otoshi's goodbye after being killed by Raynare. "OK. Sounds legit." -after the ORC explains all the devil stuff to Otoshi. "I'm a WHAT?" -after Rias tells him that he's a devil. "If I have to give up forever, so be it. If I won't be able to protect them anymore, so be it! IF I DIE AFTER THIS, SO BE IT! THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS NOW IS THAT YOU DIE!!!" -to Raynare during his outrage. "If you hurt my friends ever again, I will make sure you die and stay dead." -to Azazel after their 1st fight. "OK. Look. I am NOT interested in this crap, so don't bother, Koneko." -after refusing Koneko's "proper thanks". "I already told Koneko, and I'm gonna tell you right now, Kuroka. I am not interested in close relationships like this. Don't bother." -after not letting Kuroka do the smushies with him. Trivia * Otoshi's birthday is October 23rd. * Otoshi's scores are ranked 3rd in Kuoh Academy. * Otoshi's favorite foods are raw apples and noodles with chicken, while his least favorite foods are anything with taste-able condiments, except for pizza. * Otoshi's Element Mark is possibly the only Sacred Gear that isn't based off of a piece of equipment, weapon or accessory. * The Element Mark looks like the logo for Assassin's Creed. * Clarent's design is based off of the sword Leo uses with his Deadly Cut weapon style in Armed with Wings 3, except with a wider blade. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters